Naruto the Emotionless Prototype
by OutasightLiker
Summary: A take on Naruto with an emotionless attitude and Prototype powers. My reason is because in all Prototype games/comics, the main character always gets emotional. Naruto pairings is no longer decided by reviews. BASHING FOR PLENTY OF CANON CHARACTERS. Also, the Kyuubi attack occurred 15 years ago to clarify. I made a mistake with the time skips. SORRY!
1. Chapter 3

Chapter 1

**This is my edited variant of Ch. 1! Please NO FLAMERS WITH BAD REASONS, but tips and criticism helps. Please also don't compare my story to any authors like Soleneus or NorthSouthGorem.**

**I will say this 2 times. I deleted Ch. 2 and Ch. 3 so as to better the story after looking at the plot and etc. The next chapters will have different scenes so it seems not as rushed. Also, thanks DemonicPain10 and renegadeofficer89 for the tips on how to better the story! **

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to Naruto or Prototype. Naruto is the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto. Prototype is the property of Radical Entertainment. **

**Hope you guys like or enjoy it.**

** ….**

** ….**

Talking- "Yo."

Demon Talking- **"Yo."**

…

…

It was a dark night on October the 10th. Many shinobi lives were destroyed by the rampage of the Kyuubi. A young baby with the name of Naruto was heard crying over the battlefield.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, an old shinobi that was once known as "The God of Shinobi" picked Naruto up and examined him. Hiruzen spoke," It seems that you are a legacy of great power and destruction."

**Time Skip – 5 years later….**

Our main character Naruto was found as a blonde five year old coldly looking at one of the old abandoned labs titled "Gentek" under Konoha. He knew of what they were meant to do. He also knew of their greatest experiments on the Blacklight Virus.

As our main character walked into one of the rooms, he walked over to the sample with a DNA sample of James Heller, Pariah, Alex Mercer, and Elizabeth Green. He injected the sample into himself and strapped himself onto a table before he passed out in pain.

**Time Skip – 6 years later….**

Naruto is currently in a cocoon in his hive/lair, leafing through all of the memories of the previous avatars of the virus. His body changed form with unique touches and blends as he blends some of the forms together (Basically, he is going to have offensive forms like Alex's and James' forms).

He also set up a small hive that slowly grew in population with every passing hour in a nondescript village. Any ninja that were nearby were killed and assimilated into the group, giving the knowledge of how to use chakra to Naruto and his Hunters. Naruto also began making new forms, reviewing his situation of how to take advantage of the element of surprise.

Naruto then came across a strange variant of mountains that were inhabited by many eagles and falcons. He thought about it, and decided to mentally command a carrier infected pigeon out of the village to make more airborne infected that could help with air invasions.

The next thing he did was to make new infected civilians, seeing as the ones employed by Greene and Mercer were only cannon fodder. So he began to experiment with his infected crowd, changing their usual mindless strategy and making them faster and stronger.

He then went back to his memories and saw a flaw that mostly cost the infected. Naruto began to adjust some of every infected to have ranged biomass snipers that looked like a normal infected with an 2 arms that constantly shot fast biomass infected bullets. He named these carriers, seeing as every bullet was meant for infection.

**Time Skip – 10 years later….**

Naruto, a boy with blonde highlights, a muscled body, and cruel looking face was looking over the village. He seemed to be a being of true anger and darkness with his aura. He spoke, "I wonder how long I have before I die and my anger overtakes my body?"

He then disappeared and reappeared in front of his home, an apartment that was filled with graffiti and blood. He looked over the messiness and sighed as he cleaned himself up and got into bed. As he started to fall asleep, Naruto thought to himself," Why do I even bother with this shithole of a village? Why not take over Mist?"

The next morning, Naruto got up, brushed his teeth, washed his face, ate some cereal with water, and walked to the academy while thinking about how to keep his growing virus secret for the moment. Angry stares from the villagers ticked him off, and he began to walk faster.

4 arrogant shinobi, Chunin level, approached him and tried to beat him up before he got to the academy for his graduation. Naruto gave his reply in the form of transforming his hands into axes of virulent growth and got into a stance (Like most Evolved after revealing their weapons).

The first Chunin ran at Naruto doing hand seals while the others readied their kunai to throw. Naruto stopped after running right next to the Chunin and disappeared while the Chunin readying a jutsu froze and screamed.

After Naruto had moved and disappeared across the area near the 4 shinobi, they all screamed but were abruptly cut off as their torsos fell off. However, an explosion kunai that was already primed by one of the Chunins was left on the ground with an ominous sizzling sound.

Naruto leaped up one of the nearby buildings after hearing the sound and watched it explode. He then jumped back onto the ground walking undisputedly. Everyone who saw the display of terrifying skill paled.

Naruto absorbed the blood spilled on him from the 4 dead shinobi looking flawless, badass, and stoic. The villagers nearby ran off screaming, "The Demon is killing us all!" He then ran up a building, jumped/glided halfway across Konoha, and landed right in front of the academy at 5 am.

When Iruka came in the academy at 7:30 am to start his rounds, he saw Naruto sitting there motionless. "Whoa, Naruto you scared me!" spoke an amazed Iruka. Naruto just humphed and continued to stare blankly as more people started coming in to take their seats. Iruka announced that it was the day of the Graduation test.

He started to pass out written tests with easy-as-hell questions, making that portion go quickly. Then he led the class out to the field to start their Taijutsu portion of the test.

As the students lined up to start their Taijutsu portion, Iruka began calling their names out. "Akimichi Choji. Get up on the stage," Iruka spoke. Choji got in the circle to fight his opponent. He punched his opponent Mizuki out of the circle after a few blows were traded. "Haruno Sakura.

"Your turn," Iruka yelled to the pink abomination we know as a fan girl. She got up on the stage to fight Mizuki. Sakura ended up barely passing after kicking Mizuki in the gut. Naruto sighed as the matches were too boring and went into a tree to watch the matches (Assassin's Creed III for the win).

Soon it was Naruto's turn, and when he got down to fight Mizuki in the circle, Mizuki attacked the moment Naruto got in, who then dodged it and mule kicked Mizuki away. Mizuki did a flip in the air to stay in the circle, ran at Naruto and began throwing punches at him looking infuriated.

"Stand still!" Mizuki yelled at Naruto. Naruto shrugged and stood still, letting Mizuki hit him, but not getting hurt by the fist in the process. Naruto retaliated with a smash into Mizuki's face and pulling off Mizuki's arm (thus no Forbidden Scroll Arc, not really something I would need in the story 'cuz of Naruto's need for stealth), knocking him out and getting the fastest record for any of the matches.

Sasuke's fangirls began screaming Naruto cheated after Iruka's announcement of this fact. Iruka lost his temper after 3 seconds of the nonsense and bullshit that was coming out of most of the female population of the class. After getting pissed off, he activated the "Demon Head no Jutsu" and screamed, "Shut The Motherfucking Hell Up You Fucking Sasuke Fangirl Idiots!"

After Iruka terrified the fangirls plus the 2 facts that Mizuki got sent to a hospital and Iruka took over and released his stress on the punching ba… err fangirls. Then the class moved back into the classroom for the Jutsu portion. (Rookies and few nondescript characters pass) Naruto sighed and walked into the Testing Room and waited patiently for the Jutsu Test.

He did the Bunshin correctly (surprise eh?), the "Kawarimi no Jutsu," and his "Henge no Jutsu," and left the room not saying anything to anyone and getting back to his seat quietly with his headband inside a pocket.

Soon after, one of the elite forces of Konoha, Anbu, appeared to tell him he was requested at the Hokage's office. Naruto complied, not caring as he got shunshined there. The Hokage got up and requested all the Anbu nearby to get out of the office.

After the Anbu left, the Hokage asked Naruto, "Why did you kill 4 of my Chunins in my village?" Naruto replied, "If you don't control your shinobi, I am not faulted." The Hokage sighed and asked him, "What jutsu did you use to beat the shinobi?"

Naruto spoke, "My transformation is not a jutsu, seeing as it is inferior in the aptitude for killing my opponents." The Hokage replied, "If that's the case, let's test your abilities, Buki (Weapon)." The Hokage sighed and made a Kage Bunshin to accompany Naruto, but when Naruto spoke about using the Kage Bunshin to do the paperwork, the Hokage widened his eyes and began to bash his head incredible hard into the wall, making a hole from every smash that connected.

As Naruto and the Hokage went to Training Ground 3 the three Jonins/Anbu we know as Guy, Kurenai, and Yugao showed up to test Naruto in the various forms of Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and Kenjutsu. Naruto snorted and waited on the field for Guy to start.

Guy started the spar with a Konoha Whirlwind at Naruto, who dodged it easily and smashed Guy into the tree near him. Guy took the hit, and hit back with a flurry of punches and kicks. Naruto back flipped over Guy who stared at him in shock, but shook it off and jabbed at Naruto, who flew back with no visible damage.

Guy began thinking, 'What can I do to beat him? He has no flaws in his stance of his, but he hasn't taken any damage with the 500 pound punches I hit him with. He also seems very strong from his well-muscled body and his aura.'

Naruto also thought, 'It seems that my plan for employing a variant of Goken for my army of human shaped infected was a very good thing, seeing as how much damage it seems to do.'

Naruto decided to end the match, so he began launching very strong haymakers, snapping the nearby trees in half as he and Guy ran throughout the area. Naruto also started kicking in conjunction with his haymakers, unbalancing Guy as they got out of the forest.

The Hokage signaled Guy to drop his weights to see if Naruto could stand up to Guy, who disappeared suddenly and smashed Naruto in the face, only for Naruto to shrug off the hit and start to smash Guy multiple times in the gut who lost consciousness.

Naruto stopped after this occurred and waited for his next opponent and the medics to carry Guy away. Kurenai activated "Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death" only for Naruto to shrug it off, considering his Jiinchuriki status. Kurenai went off the field shaking after that demonstration.

Yugao walked up to Naruto who activated his Chainsaw Form, which was basically a sword that had razor edges with biomass connecting it to Naruto's arm. They clashed and jumped back, with Yugao's sword being cracked. Yugao, seeing this effect on her sword, took out another and resumed the fight with cautious slashes at Naruto while moving quickly after he faced her.

Naruto held his saw in front of himself and watched Yugao stop and clash with the sword while trying to regain her momentum. Naruto then got began to vertically rotate while he faced Yugao, forcing her to jump away once again. Naruto pursued her while continuing the vertically variant of the Blade Tornado attack.

The Hokage stopped the fight, seeing Naruto as a very powerful possible Kage level shinobi. As he was about to gift Naruto with the rank of Jonin, a Hunter and Brawler flew out of the forest, shocking everyone after it bowed to Naruto (Prototype 1 and 2). Naruto face palmed. The Hokage asked, "What the fuck Naruto?"

**Interesting edit? Guy is a Jonin level Shinobi, but Naruto is a mixture of Elizabeth Green, James Heller, Alex Mercer, and Pariah. Also, if you think Naruto is overpowered, he had 5 years to train himself in his abilities. Not only that, Kurama is a lot more agreeable with Naruto, considering Naruto has no morals. So Naruto is easily Kage level. I don't like flamers and also, there is only Naruto x Harem because of votes. Sorry 'bout not specifying the amount of women. The women below are put in the harem if they are at least 2 votes. The poll is:**

**Mei: 2**

**Hana: 1**

**Anko: 4**

**Tsunade: 2**

**Kurenai: 3**

**Yugao: 0**

**Fem. Kurama: 5**

**Yugito: 3**

**Karui: 0**

**Samui: 6**

**Fu (Jiinchuriki): 1**

**Ryuzetsu: 1**

**Mikoto: 3**

**Shizune: 0**

**Repeat: I deleted Ch. 2 and Ch. 3, so as to better the story and make it better after looking at the plot and etc. The poll ends after Ch. 6 so make your votes count. Also, if you want to vote again, your original vote is cancelled. CANCELLED. KK?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**BACK! Finally back home from Canada for those who didn't check my bio. Now here's your chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to Naruto and Prototype which are the respective properties of Masashi Kishimoto**

…

…

Talking- "Yo"

Demon speaking – **"Yo"**

…

…

After the initial shock of seeing a pair of hunters up close and personal, the group of shinobi sans Naruto got into battle positions to take them down. After the Hokage recovered and was informed it was not the zombie apocalypse or Orochimaru's experiments. The Hokage told Naruto, "Is this the demon's doing?"

Naruto replied, "No, this is one of my most useful abilities that I wield." Naruto dismissed his Hunter and Brawler by making them explode (Cover for the other infected forces) and covering the field in bio tendrils.

As the other shinobi became a little more wary of him, the Hokage eased the mass mount of tension that was in the air.

Hiruzen spoke, "Naruto, thank you for your demonstration of your abilities."

The group sans Naruto then shunshined out of the field to go back to do their respective duties. Naruto opted to put on a pair of headphones and turn on his MP3 Player.

Losing my mind by Outasight:

_**Breaker breaker one nine  
Can you hear me  
Over and out  
Goin clearly  
Clearly I'm losing  
Losing My mind  
Losing My mind**_

Watup to my audience  
Been holdin on line  
not foldin like accordians  
We goin Back to the future  
Like ridin in deloreans Not crown victorians  
life starts,  
And the story ends  
Skies Gray like dorian  
Till voices started joining em,  
Now it aint in vein,  
So let the award tour begin  
And New york is here since I started goin in  
Got the juice tampico  
Puerto rican girls used to go and call me rico  
this music shit to me  
Is like lou reed to nico  
I Feel like razar ramon  
watup chico  
Thowen toothpics  
At the amateurs  
the said characters  
Who tried to get the picture  
But couldn't get the apperature  
The shutter speed  
Or the right light  
Now you in the dark  
Like a night light  
Fuck being like mike  
Be like Outasight  
And grow a set  
And here come the hook  
Cause This shit aint over yet

Another bar gettin thrown out  
Speakin man to man  
I just wanna chill and zone out  
If you don't know jack  
Homie dont pull ya phone out  
And I can drop dimes  
But I aint got much to loan out  
Every weekend gettin blown out  
15 years old with a north face and a blow out  
19 selling 20s trying to pull the dough out  
25 and signed now the light don't go out.

Outasight aint outalight  
But he's sure out his mind  
but he aint out of time,  
Groovin  
Chillin  
Routing for the villain  
Downtown dwelling  
Boy his ego swelling  
Like he got knocked in his head  
Downing johnny walker red  
Every one of our parents said  
Stay in school  
Some of us did  
Some of us didn't  
Some of us cared  
Some of us living  
Some of us dead  
Some of us broke  
Some of us rich  
None of us should Ever live in the fear  
Of speaking clear  
So grow a set  
And here come the hook  
Cause This shit aint over yet

As Naruto began to get closer to his genjutsued apartment/hive while listening to his songs, he looked at the setting sun in the horizon, and began to walk faster. He was tackled suddenly to the side just as he made the stairs.

One of the Tokubetsu Jonin of Konoha, Anko Mitarashi was found straddling Naruto and trying to crush his lips into his face with her own pair. "Naru-kun! You are back! What happened today?" Anko practically giggled into his ear. Naruto stood up and pried Anko off him and informed her that her watch job of 7:00 – 9:00 was over for today.

Anko was stubborn however, seeing as she followed Naruto into his apartment and waited for him on the bed as he poured himself a cup of water. Naruto spoke, "It seems that tomorrow, I will be your new superior, but I will still stay on my Genin team."

"Yay! That means I can break you in!"

Naruto was then forced to dodge several snakes that shot out of Anko's wrists to ensnare him. Anko had a sultry smile on her face as she began to undress herself by using one arm while the other one aimed at Naruto.

Naruto stopped her actions by surrounding her with biomass and lying on his bed. Anko got out of the biomass quickly, and walked over to Naruto and began to cuddle him while right next to him.

**The next morning –**

Naruto got up and walked out the door towards the academy and passed few people who took no notice of him. After ghosting through into the academy by literally walking through the wall, he closed his eyes and began to gain knowledge over his current aerial forces and their locations throughout the countries.

Naruto opened his eyes to realize that yet again, everyone who passed came here. His hooded figure was so intimidating that no one tried to talk or look at him. Iruka walked to the front of the class to deliver the team placements.

(Team Placements are the same.)

The first sensei who came was Kurenai, a beautiful dark haired crimson eyed woman. She looked over the students to look for Naruto, seeing as she had a small crush on him. After finding him, she looked away and announced her students.

The second, third, and fourth sensei came, but Team 7 was the only one left behind in the desolate classroom. Sakura fumed as she waited for the bastard who delayed her from becoming Sasuke's teammate. Sasuke was busy staring out the window thinking his usual brooding stuff. Naruto sighed and stood up, gaining the attention of both of his teammates, just before their sensei, Kakashi Hatake arrived to the door.

"Team 7? We meet on the roof. My impression is that I don't like you." Kakashi stated before he vanished in a puff of smoke. Naruto let both of his teammates go up, but he began to fade into the wall and right next to Kakashi, who screamed a manly scream right after Naruto looked over his shoulder and at the Icha-Icha book.

**And that's it. Sorry about not updating the story. Also, please look at Outasight. He is really good. If you want to know why Naruto can pass through walls and the like, it's because unlike most prototypes, he can literally liquefy himself to pass straight through the wall. **

**Mei: 2**

**Hana: 1**

**Anko: 4**

**Tsunade: 3**

**Kurenai: 3**

**Yugao: 1**

**Fem. Kurama: 5**

**Yugito: 3**

**Karui: 0**

**Samui: 6**

**Fu (Jiinchuriki): 1**

**Ryuzetsu: 1**

**Mikoto: 3**

**Shizune: 1**

**Please r & r!**


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

**The new Chapter! .I have no rights to Naruto and Prototype. Now on with the story!**

…

…

**Talking- "Yo"**

**Demon speaking – ****"Yo"**

…

…

After the other teammates finally got up and did the canon intro like Kakashi, Naruto did his. "My name is Naruto Mercer Heller Uzumaki. My likes are to do something, my dream is nonexistent, and my ambition is to grow 'stuff.'"

Kakashi left the roof by shunshining to the Hokage. Sakura tried to ask Sasuke for a date, but only a smoke cloud was left in the place of Sasuke so she walked down the stairs sadly.

Naruto? He did the exit the epic way. He charged biomass to his legs and launched himself into the sky at 50,000 mph. He reached the incredibly cold area of the Mesosphere and came hurdling back into his hive, which took the energy from the long jump and converted it to make many new infected.

**The next day –**

At Training Ground 7, we find Sasuke, Sakura, and… wait where's Naruto? Kakashi walked slowly towards the 2 students with his excuse for the day.

"YOU'RE LATE!"

Cue pink haired abomination. Sasuke was not spared of the volume of her noise, and was deafened in both ears that also bled out.

"I was told by my friend to take the long way, seeing as there was immense traffic that slowed everyone down."

Naruto arrived after Kakashi had spoken the excuse and sat down with the rest of his potential teammates in front of Kakashi. Kakashi told them the usual jargon for the test, enjoying the screams of outrage his cute Genin sans Naruto made.

So after all the bullcrap Kakashi spoke so as to get rid of the possible chance of teamwork. He started the test, which also coincidently had Sasuke and Sakura fleeing into the forest for some cover.

Kakashi took out his book while looking boredly at Naruto across the field. He idly wondered why Naruto would do such an arrogant/stupid move. His wondering stopped when he noticed Naruto shift his arms to a claw and blade form.

"Oh Shit." Was all Kakashi could say before he managed a quick Kawarimi with a log that got sliced into 4 pieces. He began to review the situation, but was given no more time as a whip sailed in his direction and slashed his book into 2.

After the book fell on the ground, Kakashi saw red. "You fucking BASTARD! I'm gonna rape your bitchass and then send you into so many places of torture that hell is a kiddy pool compared to what I'll put you through!"

**Sasuke the Fail Emo Avenger POV**

As he got up a tree, Sasuke couldn't help but wonder why Naruto of all people would stick around. After looking at Naruto's transformation, he began to plot ways to force the Jiinchuriki/Prototype into giving him power.

'I'll use the Council to get him to hand over those deadly powers that will help me kill Itachi.' But first, let's see how I can utilize my powers.

**Sakura the Pink Haired Bitch/Abomination/Fangirl/Imbecile/ETC POV**

While hiding in some bushes, Sakura wondered why Naruto had such powerful abilities while her Sasuke-kun didn't. She also plotted to forcibly marry Sasuke and do many things to him, some that would land her into the asylum.

**General POV**

After Kakashi began to rant about how he would graphically scar Naruto, he also charged a Raikiri to kill Naruto with. After all, NO ONE touched Kakashi's books 'cept Kakashi.

Naruto had a cold smirk on his face, waiting for his possible sensei's reaction. Kakashi charged at Naruto at extreme speeds, piercing through both his lungs and his liver. The funny thing was that Naruto gave no signs of pain whatsoever.

'Fuck, I just got close to a JIINCHURIKI. Really Kakashi? This is one of your biggest FUCKUPS ever.' Was Kakashi's thoughts.

Naruto showed his appreciation by slicing off one of Kakashi's arms and nearly bisecting him at the waist had he not dodged in time. Kakashi screamed in pain as he looked at his stump.

Kakashi called an end to the match just as the clock rang. He spoke, "This team has failed. I will assign an Anbu to watch over you 2 and Naruto will help me get to the hospital."

**At the hospital **

Kakashi was sent to the ER for Shinobi that had lost lots of blood. Hiruzen sat off to the side watching Naruto uncertainly.

"It seems that you should not have had to fight him. Shame that you almost ruined his shinobi career." Hiruzen spoke sadly. Naruto only grunted and began to get up as a medic from the ER came back and spoke, "We have successfully reattached the limb and replenished the blood loss, he just needs rest from the mental trauma of losing a limb."

The Hokage stood up and spoke quietly to Naruto, "Seems Anko will help you settle in as one of our more powerful Jonins if you could beat Kakashi like that." Naruto walked out of the hospital and bumped into a voluptuous auburn haired woman.

"Sorry about that accident. I did not see you there." Naruto spoke stoically.

"Hm? Okay, could you give me your name and your home before I meet the Hokage?" Mei asked with a smirk on her face.

"Naruto Mercer Heller Uzumaki and my home is the apartment in the industrial section."

"Mei Terumi."

As she walked into the hospital, she swore she saw a small tear in the face of the Hokage before an entirely different man took his place. "Lord Hokage, my troops have needed of your Shinobi's assistance for the rebel war against the Bloodline Haters."

"Very well, you will accompanied by two of my best Jonin 2 days from now." Hiruzen tiredly spoke to the beautiful women…

**And Cut! Sorry about the delay, I just need to think about what to write. Also, try to guess who the partner of Jonin Naruto is. LOOK AT THE SUMMARY IF YOU MISSED IT TO SEE MY EXPLANATIONS. The poll is currently:**

**Mei: Guaranteed**

**Hana: 1**

**Anko: Guaranteed**

**Tsunade: Guaranteed**

**Kurenai: Guaranteed**

**Yugao: Guaranteed**

**Fem. Kurama: Guaranteed**

**Yugito: Guaranteed**

**Karui: 0**

**Samui: Guaranteed**

**Fu (Jiinchuriki): 1**

**Ryuzetsu: 1**

**Mikoto: Guaranteed**

**Shizune: Guaranteed**

**Please r & r!**

**IT ENDS AFTER CH. 4 SO PUT THEM IN IF YOU READ THE STORY! **


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Prototype.**

…

…

Talking – "Yo."

**Demon Speaking – "Yo."**

**... **

…

After Naruto had gotten out of the hospital, he sprinted into the Forest of Death to sate the rising bloodlust within him, caused by the fight with Kakashi.

Naruto noticed multiple large arachnids following him, and he transformed an arm into the Musclemass Form. The other arm was turned into a Hammerfist Form with twice the size.

The arachnids began to shoot large streams of acid at our Blonde Hero. Naruto dived to the side and ran up a tree, which was burned deeply by the arachnids' combined attacks. Naruto, seeing this, planned on the fly for how to get to the spiders.

The spiders began to let out long strings of silk to slow Naruto down, but he jumped in the air and flew down with a his Hammerfist being directed by the Musclemass fist. He killed all of the spiders with the GroundSpikes.

Kyuubi spoke, "**That's too easy for you now. I've got a challenge for you. Make an enemy specifically geared towards your weakness."**

Naruto complied, seeing as only S-Rank and higher ranked ninjas could give him a good fight. A single tendril of biomass shot into one of the spider corpses, causing it to shake and release multiple tendrils, pulling many parts of the forest into itself.

In the new clearing that was created by the shaking corpse, Naruto observed the newly formed monster get up. "Master, I am at your command." The abomination grated out using the tissues in the body it controlled.

"Give me a good spar."

"Very well my lord."

As Anko Mitarashi was traversing the forest to look for her boss, she noticed a recent clearing with 2 figures in it. She shunshined over to see Naruto and his newest abomination bowing to each other.

Naruto began the fight with a sudden Black Hole attack, nailing the abomination with it, but was countered when the abomination fazed through the tendrils. The abomination sent raging waves of biomass at Naruto, who absorbed them. Naruto released a Tendril Barrage Devastator at the abomination, which opened a hole in its body to let it go through.

The abomination began to send branches full of biobombs leaves into the air. The leaves began to fly at Naruto, who then started to do Matrix styled dodging the leaves as they exploded into tendrils around him. The monster transformed more parts of its body into blades and sent them at Naruto, who formed a shield and threw it at the blades, stopping the attack.

The monster disappeared under the ground, but began to grow many more trees filled with biobomb leaves right next to Naruto. The blonde created a Brawler to shave off the tree, making it explode, killing it in the process.

A few whips flew at him and grabbed him, restraining Naruto while a wave of psi energy flew at him and reduced his body to a few buckets of biomass. Naruto then stabbed his hands into the ground, making the monster shoot out and into a tree, which it faded into. The monster then moved through the trees and sent blasts shaped like Hammerfists at Naruto.

The blonde stopped all of them with a Whipfist grab. He then pulled the fists into him, getting back the lost biomass. The abomination looked at him and sent a few of the Hydra's that were its roots around Naruto. Naruto narrowed his eyes and began to dodge the tendrils meant to pull him near a Hydra.

Naruto then fazed out of sight and reappeared on top of the abomination's head with a gigantic blade of biomass coming out of his lower torso. Naruto finished off the creature he made with the cut. Then it reformed, bowing. Anko came out clapping. "One of the more creepy fights I've seen in my life," Anko spoke.

**Flashback – (3 years ago)**

A lonely purple haired teenager was crying softly in an alley. Naruto, by chance, stumbled onto this location and saw Anko. He walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder speaking, "Do you need any help?" Anko just sobbed a little more in response.

Naruto sighed and spoke with an indifferent tone, "Why are you in here without friends?" Anko quietly murmured, "I don't have many, and they are on missions right now." Naruto noticed the prominent seal on her neck and deciphered its meaning. "Hey miss? Do you need power for revenge on those who would rather have you suffer?" Anko looked at him shocked and said a little louder, "Yes I would, but a gaki like you shouldn't have that."

Naruto, tiring of the angst, touched her shoulder and transferred a few strands of biomass onto her. "Well, this is my gift to you. Come find me if you wish to learn how to evolve." Was all Naruto spoke as he walked out that alley.

**Flashback End **

Anko grabbed onto Naruto and shunshined them to the Jonin Lounge, where a couple shinobi on the couches whistled and got kunai'd to LaLaLand. Gai and Asuma, finished and tired with their team practice, noticed them and motioned them over.

"I knew you liked a certain man, but this is a little more frowned upon when it's a kid who should be in Kakashi's test." Asuma laughed out. Gai, being more ***shudder*** youthful shouted out, "The Flames of Youth are burning in Anko but in a stranger way."

Anko spoke, "Though he is my boy toy, he also is an undercover Jonin that was assigned to Kakashi's team to guard the Uchiha. Apparently however, he instead beat Kakashi in a spar while the others did nothing to aid him. So, the Haruno is out, but the Uchiha is definitely going to be seen again with another imbecile favorist teacher."

Kurenai walked in, causing 2 things to occur. 1. Asuma blushed and shrunk a little more inwards, and 2. Kurenai to blush despite her Ice Queen status in Konoha because of her physical reaction towards Naruto over an incident 6 years ago.

**Flashback – (6 years ago)**

Kurenai was walking down the empty and desolate street in the red light district garbed in full Chunin uniform when she was suddenly surrounded by 4 Chunins looking at her lustfully. They fought her and trapped her in an alley, where she killed 2 of them but was restrained by the other 2 Chunin. The 2 of them spoke, "We are going to rape you now and sell you to a noble who wants your body as a slave."

Kurenai was being groped on her C-Cup breasts and was crying as the men took off her jacket and called out a few other men to "play with her." The other men turned out to be 5 Jonin, each also looking at her lustfully. They were about to pierce all 3 of her orifices at the same time, when a Naruto sprinted down the street.

The kunoichi screamed once before being clamped upon, but Naruto knew something was wrong. He activated his Hunter pulse and jumped into the alley, where 7 nins were angrily looking at him. Naruto suddenly cleared all of the nins with a whiplike fist, saving Kurenai from being completely violated.

Naruto walked over to Kurenai with his Claw Form activated, scaring Kurenai as she just got out of a traumatic experience and was about to go into another one. She heard him say, "After I give you my power, come to me if you want to evolve," as she was suddenly covered by a hot substance.

**Flashback Ends**

After Kurenai walked over to their table and sat down, a figure walked through and showed himself as Danzo. Danzo sat down in one of the chairs near the entrance for older Jonins. He then locked eye contact with Naruto sharply.

**Dun Dun Dun! Ol' coot is back! What happens next will be revealed in next Ch!**

**Current poll is:**

**Mei: Guaranteed**

**Hana: Guaranteed**

**Anko: Guaranteed**

**Tsunade: Guaranteed**

**Kurenai: Guaranteed**

**Yugao: Guaranteed**

**Fem. Kurama: Guaranteed**

**Yugito: Guaranteed**

**Karui: Guaranteed**

**Samui: Guaranteed**

**Fu (Jiinchuriki): Guaranteed**

**Ryuzetsu: 1**

**Mikoto: Guaranteed**

**Shizune: Guaranteed**

**Please r & r!**


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

**Sorry about shortening the chappy, I just haven't gotten enough things to say for this one. The poll was finished once Ch. 4 occurred. Sorry for not making it clear. *an angry bunny pulls OutasightLiker's hair and throttles him* **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Prototype.**

…

…

Talking – "Yo."

**Demon Speaking – "Yo."**

**... **

…

After Danzo locked eyes with Naruto, he walked over to the growing group of Jonin senseis. He then motioned for Naruto to follow him, which the blonde complied to. As Danzo and Naruto walked out and into a Training Ground, Danzo activated the privacy jutsu and began to speak.

"Naruto-san, you seem very intelligent and cold. I see that Sarutobi's seal he placed onto you has fully dissolved into you. You also have a multitude of seals that prevent escape. Do you wish for me to aid you?" Danzo softly spoke.

"I'm afraid that the seals except for the Emotion Sealing Seal will be dealt with by me. I know your kind of thinking Danzo and what you want. You have no love for Sarutobi and the Civilian Council. You also want to make sure that I won't destroy this pathetic village." Naruto murmured.

"Very well. But make sure that when you gain enough biomass and infected forces; help me out with one of my projects." Danzo spoke with an eerie look in his eye.

Naruto was shocked at the way Danzo referred to his abilities. "How do you know what I am? You should not have anything to know about the virus."

Danzo laughed as he became Alex Mercer. "Kid, when you found Gentek, there were 4 others who also came. You were the only one we knew that retained his whole mind. But I know what kept you sane and not like us. 1. You were the last one of the five to take the virus, making any attempt to control weaken severely, 2. You had the Kyuubi sealed in you, and 3. We didn't need your body."

Naruto widened his eyes severely thinking 'If that's the case, then that's why Danzo was so nice after 10 years ago. Who else would go to the labs?' Naruto spoke, "Are you or any of the other 3 going to try to stop me?"

"Me, nope. Pariah, nope. Greene, yep. Heller, yep. You probably should make sure that when you decide to invade, that you should have many agents in every village." Alex spoke with a bored smirk on his face.

"History is repeating itself, but this time, you have a competitor and a man who wants to kill you to stop more of the virus." Alex smiled. "Let's fight and determine your abilities."

"Alright Mercer." Naruto sighed out.

Both men walked to their respective corners, transformed into their Blade Forms, and clashed within seconds. Naruto had the element of surprise against Mercer, making another blade on his other arm. Alex had a claw on his other non-bladed arm. Both men tried to dismember the other.

Alex, seeing as slashing would get him nowhere, transformed his blade into the Claw Form and jabbed his hands into the ground. Naruto stopped him cold by severing his arms off, to which he responded by regenerating them in the form of the Whipfist and spearing off Naruto's legs. Naruto also regenerated and formed a Hunter to distract Alex.

Alex lashed out with the Whipfist and severed the right arm of the Hunter, making it growl in pain. The Hunter, having been strengthened and condition to hold no nerves, grabbed Alex, smashed him onto the ground multiple times and took a bite out of him. Alex screamed in pain but consumed the Hunter, healing all his lost biomass. Alex narrowed his eyes, seeing as Naruto was nowhere in sight. 'He's probably up there.' Alex thought, and immediately looked up. Naruto, as expected, was flying up there with the biomass version of helicopter blades?

Naruto smirked as he began to launch multiple Tendrils at the ground, to which Mercer began the run on, taking large amounts of biomass through his feet as he ran on the massive tendrils. Naruto sprouted spikes on his Tendrils, knocking Mercer off and damaging him. Mercer stood up and transformed into the Hammerfist Form with Armor Form and Heller's Shields. (He got out of Heller, so he took some traits after getting out of Heller)

Naruto changed to the Hammerfist Form as well with an Armor Form (Looks like Mercer and Heller armor forms combined). They clashed Hammerfists and began to slug each other's faces, causing massive pain until Mercer changed his hands into the Musclemass Form and overpowered Naruto. Mercer threw Naruto to the ground, having won with a lot of damage to his body that instantly was repaired via use of biomass.

"You know, though you have a lot of skill and would have beaten me while I was younger, I lived longer so don't think that it was luck." Alex happily spoke while Naruto twitched in pain on the ground.

The Hokage was looking at this with a smirk on his old wrinkled face. He started to change into a younger man with blonde hair and blue eyes. 'It seems as if you gotten closer to becoming more like Mercer Naruto.' Minato thought.

**And Cut! If you did not read da Author's note at the beginning, you should know that this was a slightly shortened chap. POLL IS CLOSED NOW.**


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

**New Chapter! If you have questions about the Age, he's 15. I SAID THAT IN THE SUMMARY FOR THOSE WITH THE SAME QUESTIONS. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PM ME FOR A BETA READER JOB!**

…

…

**Talking – "Yo."**

**Demon Speaking – "Yo."**

**... **

…

As Naruto picked himself up off the ground, he healed over his wounds with his excess biomass. He also noticed a change occurring to his weapons, seeing as his body began to shudder very badly. Danzo/Alex smiled as his arm was pierced right into Naruto's body.

"What are you doing?" Naruto moaned out. "Upgrading your weapons to make them better," Alex spoke. Then Naruto began to pass out….

**(Naruto's Mindscape) **

The blonde flew into the floor at tremendous speed. As he got up, he noticed that the mindscape was swirling and shifting, straining his mind to the limit. A tendril of biomass flew to his outstretched hand and gave him a look of what was happening on the outside.

Kyuubi, AKA Kurama, walked over with a worried look on her face. "What's going on? The cage is gone! Does that mean I'm free?" She spoke worriedly. The response Naruto spoke amazed her. "There is more of your kind master?" She asked with big eyes.

Naruto muttered to himself about what the change might include. He narrowed his eyes as a dark presence shot out of the walls. It stood up, looking like a horrible mix of Kyuubi's energy, Shinigami's seal, Minato, Kushina, and Dark Naruto.

The darkened body landed on the ground very smoothly. It spoke in a mix of voices (like Hollow Ichigo with more voices). "It seems that I must beat you to take control." Spoke the new figure in the mindscape. Naruto sent a blast of biomass at the new figure, which stopped it with its palm. "I am you, Kyuubi, a little of Shinigami-sama, Minato, and Kushina. Did you really think that would have defeated me?"

Naruto said nothing but opted to jump in the air and change to his Hammerfist Form as the mix spoke its identity and smashed it into the ground. The figure got back up and exclaimed, "I cannot be beaten by you. I am the real power here, not you, you fool." Naruto planted his feet on the ground and summoned giant spikes under the other figure.

NKSHMK (The name for the mixed figure) jumped up to widen his eyes as a whip that rapidly multiplied into more slammed into him. Naruto sent a tendril in NKSHMK's direction to use the Black Hole attack. It then dashed out of the way and threw a Hiraishin Kunai that rapidly multiplied with the use of Kunai Kage Bunshin.

Naruto, having expected the move due to NKSHMK speaking about what it was, began to send out more Whipfist and began to throw them back. NKSHMK teleported right next to Naruto with a Rasengan in one hand, multiple Chakra Chains extending out its back, and an ethereal sword in the other hand and attacked with all of them at once.

Naruto, not having calculated the move, was sent into Kyuubi, who widened her eyes in shock before she got smushed against the wall. Naruto recovered quickly and rushed NKSHMK with a strong Musclemass enhanced gut shot. Naruto also broke the spleen and crushed the lungs of his target, which did not have enough time to scream as Naruto's fist bloomed and ripped it apart.

After that was over, the mindscape rearranged itself and looked like a scene out of Hell. People were crawling, some without limbs, but the thing they all had in common was that their eyes were soulless and black. Kyuubi, having recovered from taking damage, began to enjoy slaughtering the mindless zombies that began to mutate into several massive Goliaths.

Naruto was promptly ejected out of the mindscape and sat on the ground looking at Alex Mercer. "What happened while I was out?" Was the first thing Naruto spoke after he got his bearings. Alex chuckled and spoke a single word before he transformed into Danzo and left in a shunshin, "Nothing."

An Anbu appeared before Naruto and shunshined him into the Hokage's office. Naruto stumbled and was about to ask why he was not given any time to understand before the Anbu walked out. The person in the Hokage's seat spun around and spoke, "It seems you have no idea why I called you here, do you? I saw everything Naruto. But you know, what you don't know only kills you in the end." Naruto widened his eyes and tensed. Then he got a good look at the face in the chair and changed to his Blade Form. "Who are you? Where's Sarutobi?"

The Hokage got up and shuddered as he changed into a yellow haired man. "I? I am your ancestor, ironically in two ways. One as your distant relative from the past, and this form having died on the field that day you gained the Kyuubi no Yoko. Hiruzen is currently in the bedroom taking a nap. He knows nothing about what you are." Naruto looked down and stoically spoke, "So it seems that I have a 5th factor to add in my reasons for becoming what I am. So what do you want PARIAH?" PARIAH, having a smirk on his face, spoke, "I want to see how far you can go with what you have been granted."

Naruto straightened his posture and voiced, "So it seems that you are guarding me until I invade the Elemental Countries. Alright, I'm going back to my home." With that, Naruto fell off the window and sank into the hole in the ground, having opened it before falling.

He reappeared at his apartment and began to adjust the mass increase of his forces, making the army count about 694,578 thousand (Stealth remember). He also began to awake multiple bodies that were connected to him (like the Rinnegan's Paths). Naruto also looked at his current state of mind/body and sighed. "Soon I will have to deal with my anger again."

He also began to send his bodies to Iwagakure, Kumogakure, and the surrounding villages to infect several people to create sleeper agents. Anko, having come back from the Jonin Lounge, noticed his presence and watched him connect with the hive. Anko saw the connection end and voiced a concern of hers.

"Naruto-sama? Can you come with me to the Ninja Disco?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty Please?" a

"If I say yes, will you stop annoying me woman?" Naruto demanded. Anko brightened up considerably and shunshined them to the dance area, squealing like a love-struck fangirl. The DJ cranked up the music and switched the tracks to Party Life by Sardar (Lyrics are watch?v=jlFVTdQkjNc).

Anko liked being in the spotlight and pulled Naruto over and danced erotically with him, making the shinobi males faint from blood loss and envy, Kurama to scream, "HE"S MINE BITCH!", and the females to envy Anko. Naruto remembered a former dance style and began to air-flair on the dance floor and mixed it up with airtracks and several other moves, making the crowd of dancing shinobi watch him in awe.

**AND DONE! Sorry about the long update. Also, please read my summary for the story. Most questions that have been asked in reviews can be answered by the summary.**

**PLEASE R & R!**


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

**Hi people who are nice enough to read my story! Also, if you want to flame me about how an emotionless Naruto shouldn't help people, talk to the makers of the game. Seriously, emotionless does not mean Asshole Sasuke type. Here's the next chapter. **

…**.**

…**.**

**Talking- "Yo."**

**Demon Talking- ****"Yo."**

…

…

After the disco, Naruto went back to his apartment, only to see a bunch of explosive notes waiting for him ignited. Naruto jumped out of the window 3 seconds later, with a large blast that wiped out the room/lair/hive he lived in.

"Shit. Somebody just tried to kill me with Shinobi gear." Naruto bemoaned after walking into a horrible-looking hotel, paying the necessary amount of money and getting spat at, and flopping onto his bed. Another figure appeared out of the shadows and decapitated him with a large one-sided axe.

"Finally! The abomination is de—gack!" A large coil of biomass curled around the figure and pulled it into the light, which by the way were terribly lit, revealing it to be one of Naruto's main haters, a nondescript Jonin who despised him after Naruto killed his wife for trying to kill him.

The Jonin glared at Naruto, futilely struggling against the coil as it tightened (You know, the beginning scene where Mercer grabs James) around his neck. Naruto also noticed a gleam behind him, and threw the Jonin back, only to see him stop and crumple to the ground while his head decided to let go of his neck and fuse with the wall.

James Heller, the infamous prototype was at the front door glaring at him with a Blade activated. "YOU'RE GOING TO DIE FOR WHAT YOU ARE TRYING TO DO WHILE I'M TRYING TO SAVE THOSE HUMANS FROM WHAT MADE US 5 MONSTERS!" James roared at Naruto, who hardened his eyes and disappeared into the floor. James narrowed his eyes and transformed his hands into Hammerfists in order to smash the floor like the Hulk.

Naruto, having been annoyed, speared Heller from the wall using some excess biomass he had on him and jumped out of the floor with a strong kick readied to launch Heller out of the window. Heller widened his eyes and spoke, "Oh fuck me." just before his face kissed Naruto's sandal. Heller flew out of the window and into a nearby house. Naruto decided to avoid any more confrontation and shunshined to a lair and smoothed it over with concrete-like biomass.

**(2 days later)**

Mei Terumi was a patient woman. However, this amazing patience was something that usually came with Kages. She waited after 30 minutes passed by, making her pissed as she waited for Naruto, who was unable to appear on time for some strange reason.

She noticed a figure tiredly walking towards her rather quickly and she tensed, not expecting Naruto of all people to walk at her looking like he got high for a bit and then went into a slaughterhouse filled with weapons. He bowed down and spoke stoically," I am sorry for not being able to arrive on time, as I am being chased down."

Mei flinched back, almost as if she was struck, as she recalled the tone Naruto used was similar to Yagura, the Sanbi Jiinchuriki. She covered it up as soon as it came, although Naruto caught the change. Mei flirtatiously murmured to Naruto," Well, if you want help with fans that seem to really like you, I can melt them for you."

James Heller ran into the area looking pissed for the entire world to see. "ALRIGHT YOU LITTLE BASTARD! I"MA KILL YOU AND DRAG YOUR FUCKING HEAD TO THE FUCKING BITCHASS LAB, AND THEN I WILL DRAIN YOUR MEMORIES OUT OF THE HOLE I JUST SKULLFUCKED IN YOUR HEAD!"

Mei was stunned for a moment as the crude, vulgar words slammed into her. She was so used to formalities, shyness, stoicness, and even Itachi-cold tone, but having never met such a character as this one, she started steaming.

"Hello rude sir, I believe that Naruto, who you seem to refer here," She gestured to the now non-injured Naruto," As a little bastard, may be my future mate." Steam and acid began to rise off of her and formed into an aura of DOOM (You know, like Miya from Sekirei). "So let me greet one like yourself with another crude reaction."

Mei intoned," Boil Style: Melting Rush." A large part of the acidic mist that just rose off her flew at Heller, who disappeared under the ground and uppercutted Mei in the jaw. Mei got back up angrily, and began to form several more hand seals but was stopped as the Hokage shunshined into the area looking very pissed off.

"ANBU! ARREST THE DANGEROUS CIVILIAN!" Were the first words that came out of his mouth. Heller growled and jumped away quickly, leading off most of the Anbu that heard the Hokage. The Hokage moaned as he looked at the melting parts of the ground.

"Alright, Miss Terumi, Naruto here is your first partner, and your second one will be Yugao Uzuki. They will accompany you to Mist and help defeat Yagura, ending the tyrant's reign. Mei bowed and declared," Lord Hokage, thank you very much with your cooperation. I will see to it ASAP that my village sends you an alliance envoy if we succeed."

The Hokage nodded his affirmation, shunshining back to his office and pulling his hair at the new large amounts of paperwork sitting on his desk, which chose to break and collapse at that very moment. "DAMN YOU PAPERWORK!"

As Mei and Yugao were "being friends" and talking about their love interest, Naruto scouted ahead. What he didn't notice was that there was a large fist incoming towards him. As Naruto slammed hard into the floor dazed, the women took no notice. Naruto oozed biomass in a trail as he was taken away…..

**I'm BACK! School is really demanding all of a sudden, so I had no time until now to finish the story. SORRY! Also, Naruto is powerful, but I don't want to Mary Sue him and make him UBERGODMOD. Plus, Mercer and Heller have shown that even they can be captured once in major pain/damage.**

**PLEASE R & R! **


	8. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9**

**Hi people! Just had a major test from Honors Chem, and I know you guys might not really care, like thinking WTF MAN, Y U NO UPDATE! I know it's my fault for not posting ASAP. Also, thank you for looking at this story, seeing as I have over 10,000 views! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to Naruto or Prototype. Naruto is the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto. Prototype is the property of Radical Entertainment. **

**Hope you guys like or enjoy it.**

…**.**

…**.**

Talking- "Yo."

Demon Talking- **"Yo."**

…

…

As Naruto was taken away by the mysterious character, Yugao and Mei were currently glaring hard at each other kunoichi style, thinking 'BACK OFF BITCH!' Their eyes were shooting anime lightning beams at each other. The surrounding area began to dry up from the intense pressure.

"HE'S MINE BITCH, GO AWAY!"

"GTFO, HE IS MY SOON TO BE FIANCE!"

"Wait a minute, we are kunoichi, hot, sexy, beautiful, and after Naruto… Truce?"

"Alright, but he is going to be my swordsman after all this is good and done."

As Mei and Yugao began to cool down from their heated argument, they noticed a trail of thick ooze on the ground. They both identified it as Naruto's "blood."

A rustling in the bushes nearly went unnoticed, but an Anbu and Kage level kunoichi, having much experience like this, used a combination ninjutsu and razed the bushes and its occupant, an Oto shinobi, to death.

As the Oto shinobi laid there dying rather painfully, he rasped out, "Orochimaru-sama has the Buki now. You foolish kunoichi and the rest of the world shall see the greatness that comes out of Orochimaru-"and was cut off by a decapitating sword strike.

"Too dramatic for a minion."

"I agree a lot with that statement."

"Let's go follow that obvious trail."

So went the 2 kunoichi on their journey to free Naruto. Their object of their affections was currently waking up strapped to a lab table with a creepy albino skinned Kaguya looking at him.

"I shall go inform Orochimaru-sama of your awakening. Try not to escape. It is futile."

As the Kaguya moved out the door, he gestured to 4 people who walked into the room. "Sound 4, you shall guard the test subject. Your life is depending on this mission."

They nodded their heads to show their understanding. 5 minutes after the departure of the Kaguya, Naruto fazed out of his bonds looking alright. The Sound 4 shunshined over to the exit, preventing escape. An alarm was also sounded while the 4 got into their classic stances.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and stated, "Resistance is futile. You cannot hope to stop me."

Tayuya, ever the one to verbally swear, replied, "That's what we should be saying to ya, shithead. You can't hope to escape over 100 shinobi in this bunker, and Orochimaru plus Kimimaro can stop you."

Naruto smirked coldly, "You call yourselves decent shinobi? You are already dead."

**The Sound 4 P.O.V.**

The Sound 4 reacted, only to realize they were being swallowed up by the floor. "What is this?!" Sakon and Ukon yelled out. Kidomaru shot an arrow into the ceiling and latched onto while gesturing for his teammates to hold on.

The S4 (I am not going to keep saying Sound 4, just not really that great to say) finally latched onto the wall using their chakra. They wiped off the strange goop on their legs, but the hole in the ground began to spread. "SHIT! THE BAS—," Jirobo screamed before the hole solidified.

"Whew..."was the collective response to the solid hole. A hunter jumped out of the hole looking fresh and battle-ready (Prototype 1). 'We just can't get a break can we?'

**General P.O.V.**

Naruto was currently tearing through Oto shinobi and reached a metal door. He hesitantly opened the door to get a face full of snakes and backed away. Orochimaru appeared from the door looking slightly peeved.

"Greetings Naruto-kun. Let's play…." Orochimaru smirked.

Naruto slipped into the ground and sped through the dirt only to get pulled up by a rock snake Orochimaru planted in the ground. Naruto was now in the fresh open area. Orochimaru also spun out of the ground.

'This test subject could be my path to immortality.'

Orochimaru cried out, "Earth Style: Earth Dragon!" and summoned an earth dragon that slashed at Naruto. Naruto fazed through the fist, but left a little of his essence to grow onto the dragon. Orochimaru threw Naruto the trees after he reformed and tried to backhand him into a tree.

Naruto blocked Orochimaru and sent the biomass corrupted entity of earth at him. Orochimaru snarled in outrage and shunshined out of the area, not wanting to die in such a way. Mei and Yugao appeared on the edge of the area, overlooking the battle.

Naruto fought Orochimaru with many forms of Taijutsu, blending the forms seamlessly and not giving a chance to Orochimaru to strike back. Orochimaru jumped back and sent large amounts of snakes out using the jutsu, "Mandara no Jin, Formation of a Thousand Snakes."

The blond protagonist summoned a couple of blades from his body and shot them at Orochimaru's mouth, effectively cutting the snakes' source out and dispersing them. Orochimaru stopped his jutsu and summoned Kusanagi to his hand using the Storage Seal.

Naruto transformed his right hand into a Claw and his left into a Chainsaw Blade. Orochimaru shot his blade forward at Naruto to spear him through. Naruto, though had other ideas, slammed the Kusanagi into the ground and ran on its length towards Orochimaru who threw many kunai at the Prototype to stall Naruto.

Mei and Yugao oohed and aahed as Naruto caught up to Orochimaru and began to beat him black and blue. Mei began to finger herself and panted hotly as Naruto got a delicious slash across Orochi-teme's face. Yugao humped her own finger hard as she looked at the blade Naruto was slicing into Orochimaru's face with.

Naruto decided to stop playing around and revved his chainsaw on Orochi's shoulder. Kimimaro rushed into the area and roared, "DIE TRASH!"Cue finger bone shots, "YOU CANNOT KILL MY PURPOSE IN LIFE!" cue Dance of the Camellia.

Naruto nonchalantly dodged all these moves and jabbed Kimimaro in a lung, healing him from his lung problem and keeping him unconscious. Orochimaru cursed and slung Kimimaro over his shoulder as he ran from the fight, his pride wounded.

Mei ran up to Naruto and grabbed onto his right arm and pushed it into her DD-Cup breasts. Naruto shifted uncomfortably, having Orochi's blood on him still because of how recent the battle was. Yugao jumped onto Naruto's other arm and copied Mei, pushing it into her C-Cup breasts.

"You, Naruto-kun, are going to take us to a nice secluded spot, and we will fuck you so hard." Mei moaned out sultrily, having orgasmed 1 minute ago while Naruto was beating on Orochi's face.

"Why do you 2 smells so weird though? I know how to pleasure a woman, but I have never heard of a smell that comes with a woman other than perfume."

**And that's Ch. 8…Sorry; I don't want this story taken down, so no actual lemons. Maybe some lime, but not too much. And yeah, Orochimaru is the Snake Sannin, so he is guaranteed 50% escape chance. If Kimimaro hadn't interfered with Naruto, Orochi would be dead. Orochi also hasn't taken a sample of Naruto, knowing even a piece is dangerous.**


End file.
